You Don't See the Moon Anymore
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: AU Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive were a happy engaged couple. But later on, it is revealed that Sebastian married Grell Sutcliff, an aristocrat who knew Ciel very well. Enraged, Ciel plans to get back what is truly his. SebCiel SebGrell
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! I've finally been able to get this story started. I posted an exclusive preview on DeviantART a few months ago but just now got off my lazy ass to get it started. So hooray for that._

**FULL SUMMARY: AU Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive were an engaged couple who couldn't wait to wed. But in a sudden turn of events, it is revealed that Sebastian had recently married Grell Sutcliff, a rich aristocrat who had been childhood friends with Ciel. Enraged, Ciel derives a plan to get back what is truly his. He continuously follows the couple around everywhere they go and sends constant death threats. They meet up again on a boat where the couple has no where else to run. What will happen when Ciel finally gets his chance to get revenge?**

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: This is AU and is based off of Agatha Christie's novel _"Death on the Nile" _and its play counterpart _"Murder on the Nile".

**This is AU so expect for some characters to be OOC and for logic to not make sense (ex: Two men getting married in London and it being socially acceptable). **

* * *

><p>You Don't See the Moon Anymore<p>

A redhead walked down the streets of London, secretly cherishing every head that turned in the process. Whether it was a man or a woman, no one really knew. But one thing was for sure, everyone knew the ever so popular name.

"_Did you see that?"_

"_Was that Grell Sutcliff that just walked by?"_

"_The one and only!"_

He flashed a smile to the whispering folk and kept walking until he reached his destination: his mansion. Grell Sutcliff was famous because of his father being such a wealthy and successful business man. The young redhead had everything he had ever wanted, so he was used to getting whatever he felt should be his. Grell Sutcliff always got his way, no matter what. The only thing he yearned for that was never given to him was the want to be female. Even as a child he admits to feeling like he was trapped in the wrong body. It never felt right. Another thing he didn't have was someone to love. Every man he came across only tried to buy him off with their own riches, riches that he didn't need. And the only thing the women did was try to impress him with flirting and seduction.

He sighed as he sat in his study, filing through some paperwork about partnering with another business, a job that he tired of doing.

A knock at the door was like music to his ears as he allowed the person in. It was his personal assistant, "Yes? What is it, William?'

"You have a visitor. Someone who claims to have known you from long ago. I heavily encourage you to send the idiot away post haste."

Someone from behind pushed the stern man out of the way, "Grell! Would you please get Will to realize who I am?"

A smile came upon Grell's pale face, "Why Ciel, how nice to see you! How have you been?"

Ciel came up and grasped the redhead's gloved hands in his small ones, "Well it's been tough since the… incident. But I must tell you about a man I met!"

"Who?"

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis! He's so charming and quite handsome! Oh Grell, how I love him so!" He said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

It slightly stunned Grell to see his best friend feeling so unlike himself, but was happy nonetheless, "I'm so glad you found someone! You deserve to have a break from the troubles in your life."

Ciel let go of the taller man's hands, "I actually didn't come here just to tell you that."

"Oh?" The wealthy man said with interest.

"It's about Sebastian. He's as bad off as I am financially. He's asked me to marry him, and I said yes, but neither of us has enough for a wedding or even rings. I was hoping that you could perhaps give him a job somewhere in your business. Surely, you must understand. Sebastian can do anything you ask of him, anything at all." The 20 year old spoke in a melancholy tone.

Grell thought for a moment, glancing at William who still stood rigid at the doorway, "Of course, Ciel. Yes… definitely. I'll be sure to find him a place. Can you bring him by at the end of the week?"

Ciel's face lit up as he embraced the other in a hug, "Oh thank you! You have no idea how much this means to us! You have our eternal greatness! See you in a few days!"

William promptly moved out of the way for the young man to leave and then turned to his superior, "Who was that?"

"Will, you must learn my friends' names. That was Ciel Phantomhive; we've known each other since when we met in school." He smiled, reminiscing through the memories, "We were inseparable, until he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

Grell nodded, "Yeah. His parents were murdered by a group of cultists, and Ciel was their only child. But all of the money they had was gone and Ciel soon fell into poverty. He's still struggling, but I'm glad that he's found someone he loves."

* * *

><p>Two days later, William was sitting in one of the small cafés in London, sipping a cup of coffee quietly. As he set the cup down on it's saucer, he overheard a rather enthusiastic conversation from a few tables over. But one of the voices was one he faintly recognized.<p>

It was Ciel Phantomhive.

Without making it noticeable, he turned to get a good look at who he was sitting with. It was another man, with broad shoulders, jet black hair, and a face that looked like it was sculpted perfectly. He leaned in slightly to hear more of the conversation.

"We'll wait about a month or so for you to get comfortable with your new job. And then… oh Sebastian I can't wait!" The young adult said ecstatically.

There was a chuckle from the older man, "We can't rush into this, Ciel. Keep in mind that we have all the time in the world." He stroked the other's hand, "There is no need to be hasty."

"I just can't believe that you're all mine. I want to make sure that… I couldn't handle another traumatizing event in my life. I might just go mad. I'd die if you ever left me, Sebastian. I could never survive without you." Ciel spoke with a contented sigh.

"There is no need to worry. You will always belong to me, and there will be no one else. I don't need someone else." He kissed Ciel's temple.

William frowned at the exchange between them. It practically made him sick to see such things in a public place. He finished his coffee, choosing to ignore what was left of the couple's conversation. He didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p>The next day, a small carriage arrived at the Sutcliff manor. Grell peered out the window to see a dashing young gentlemen get out, followed by Ciel. He was overcome with the other man's beauty. He looked flawless, humble, and elegant. And those eyes looked like they could melt anyone's heart.<p>

He hastily made his way outside to greet Ciel with a hug, "Ciel, I'm glad you could make it!" His attention turned to the handsome man, "And is this who I think it is?"

"Grell, this is Sebastian, my fiancé." Ciel said with a smile, gesturing to the tall raven-haired man beside him.

Sebastian took ahold of Grell's hand and kissed it lightly, "We can never fully repay you for what you have done for us."

A blush crept across the redhead's face at the action and nodded, "B-But of course, it wasn't that much trouble. Come, let me show you around. You shall be my new land agent."

As he lead the happy couple inside, a voice screamed in his head over and over again. He wanted Sebastian Michaelis, and he had to have him.

No matter what it takes.

"_Lucky Ciel…" _he thought enviously to himself.

* * *

><p>Madam Red was sitting at her desk, going through her mail on a hot summer day. She stopped upon a letter that was from her nephew, or as she sometimes considered to be her niece.<p>

Her business partner Lau walked in at that moment, "What is that you're reading?"

"A letter from Grell." She said, her eyes still skimming through the elegant handwriting, "It says in the letter that he got married!"

"Married? To whom?"

She kept reading, "It's apparently someone who just started working at her company a few months ago. I don't recognize the name. He must not be a royal, or at least someone socially well-known."

"Who is it?"

"Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

><p><em>I know you must have some questions right now regarding Ciel's behavior being rather happy. Well that's going to change very soon. In this chapter, he's kind of like the way Ciel was as a child before the fire and his parents' death. Meeting Sebastian made him become happy again, in a sort of possessive way. His happiness will not last very long at all. <em>

_Hope you enjoyed it so far! Sorry if it seems to drag or is going to fast. If you think so, please let me know! I'm trying to get information across that needs to be mentioned without making it seem boring or uninteresting. _

_Love you guys! Bye! I've got a convention thats in 3 weeks I need to prepare for! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about it being like 3 months for me to update. I have another story that I update monthly which takes up my time. I also am editing/fixing Mating Season chapters I find to be absolutely atrocious. The chapter is so long I just about killed myself writing it. But I had to get some things in this chapter as they were necessary to the plot. _

_Sebastian: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: This is AU and is based off of Agatha Christie's novel _"Death on the Nile" _and its play counterpart _"Murder on the Nile".

**This is AU so expect for some characters to be OOC and for logic to not make sense (ex: Two men getting married in London and it being socially acceptable).**

* * *

><p>You Don't See the Moon Anymore<p>

"Sebastian Michaelis? What kind of fellow is he? Does she talk about him?" Lau inquired to the woman in red.

The Madame folded up the letter and placed it on her desk, "No, you are familiar with how Grell is when it comes to writing letters—he doesn't say much."

"What do you think of it?"

"Well I personally think it's too sudden." The woman voiced her thoughts to her partner, "Something just seems off about the whole ordeal. You would think my own nephew would entrust in me the matter, but it doesn't do any good to complain about it now. He's married now, and that's what is most important."

Lau sat next to her on the chair's armrest, "So what is your plan of action now, my lady?"

Madame Red wrinkled her nose a bit, "It looks a bit too fishy just to send my best wishes to them. But what if I met with them personally?"

The Chinese man feigned a look of shock, "On their honeymoon? Do you even now where they will be headed?"

She smiled at the man beside her, a cunning twinkle in her eye, "Grell states clearly in the letter that they will be going to Egypt. I say you and I go on the same boat as them and fake a surprise meeting." She clapped heartily, "Oh this will be so much fun! I really need a good vacation now that I think of it!"

Lau picked up the letter and skimmed it briefly, "Well then, it looks like we shall be sailing off on the _S.S. Lotus_." He extended a hand to her, "Shall we, Madame?"

A gloved hand grasped the other as she gracefully rose, "Yes let's, I do believe we shall."

* * *

><p>"Look over there, Maylene!" A busty woman with her hair pulled back into a curly ponytail instructed to her niece, "That is the great Arthur Wordsmith. He is a well-known writer of mystery novels. He is someone who is worth getting to know. Do you understand me?"<p>

The redhead glanced over at the man, and then nodded, "Yes Aunt Nina." Right then she tripped over the threshold of the boat's entrance, knocking into a passing servant, "Oh my, I'm so very sorry!"

A hand slapper her on the back, causing her to straighten instantly, "Maylene, I have brought you here to give you the opportunity of branching out in society. However, I refuse to have you embarrassing me in front of other people!"

"Of course, Auntie, I'm sorry." The younger woman said bitterly.

A cumbersome steward came up to the pair and nodded to them, "Hello. Welcome to _Lotus_! I show you cabin! Right this way! Gets all afternoon sun!"

Miss Hopkins showed a brief look of distaste the moment his accent came out but followed him as he ushered her out another doorway. Maylene, too distracted with the scenery, stayed behind to encounter another passenger.

A blond, rather scruffy looking man walked in and his eyes honed in on the female who was inspecting a vase of flowers at the time.

"Why hello there, Miss." He said, catching her by surprise, "And what are you doing on this fine day going to Egypt?"

Maylene turned around hastily, and flushed, "Oh, well… my auntie brought me on this trip. She says I need to get out more. I spend most of my time as her household maid. But I'm excited to get to see Grell Sutcliff! They say he's the richest man in England."

The man scoffed, "I rather not think about British fancies like him. They make me sick. He will never lift a finger for as long as he lives! But what do I care? It's not like it matters to me."

Wearily waltzing in, a tall man with long silver hair made his presence known, "Ehehehe~, what fun that was. I do believe this shall be quite a compelling journey." He bowed lazily to the couple, "I am the Undertaker."

"Pleasure to meet you, the name's Bardroy." He then gestures to the woman beside him, "And the Miss…"

Maylene is silent for a moment before stuttering, "M-Maylene!"

They all nodded to one another and then went in separate directions, each taking different seats in the rather large saloon area.

The doors swung open and a young couple walked in, one dressed in red and the other in black.

"Well, here we are!" Grell said contently, looking about the place, "This is all so exciting!"

A servant approached the two, "Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis. Welcome to _Lotus_! You see your cabin now?"

"Has my maid gotten here yet?" the red haired man inquired.

"Yes, she arrived half an hour ago with luggage!"

Hurriedly, a dark skinned woman appeared at Sebastian's side, with William close behind, a stern look on his face.

Grell nodded, "Hannah, there you are! And Will is here also, how lovely~!"

Sebastian leaned over and whispered into her ear, "No difficulty in getting away?"

"No my lord, everything was quite satisfactory." Hannah grinned as she laid her head on the man's shoulder, "You need not be so uneasy."

"Good."

"I did everything, just as my lord had instructed me." She said, still seemingly insinuating something.

He moved to get her off of him, "Then that's alright." He took Grell's hand, "Shall we go see our room, my dear?"

Flustered, the other man nodded and went off with the servant, Hannah and William following them out.

"Oh isn't she lovely?" Maylene said out loud after they group had left.

Bard rolled his eyes and picked up a newspaper, "Such a pity they forgot the red carpet. But it's not like there could be anyone worse to have on this boat."

At that moment, Madame Red and Lau walked in and almost immediately Lau is lead away by a steward with the bags to the cabins. Madame Red took a seat at a nearby table.

"Very warm today, wouldn't you think?" Bard spoke, trying to make conversation.

The woman took out her fan and began fanning herself, "Quite a particularly airless afternoon. Oh, I am Madame Red, excuse my poor manners."

He grinned goofily, "It's not a problem! I'm Bardroy."

"Maylene! Where are you?" A stern voice was heard from the cabins.

Seeing she was needed, Maylene quickly excused herself and ran out of the room.

Madame Red then began to get up as well, "I should probably be heading to my cabin as well. I do believe I will be back in a while though!"

The blond rose and took her arm, "Then I shall escort you there personally, my pleasure."

* * *

><p>After getting settled in their cabin, Sebastian came up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around the other man, "Satisfied, my darling?"<p>

Grell took a glance out the window, taking in the scenery, "Yes, definitely. I'm going to enjoy this, I just know it!"

"So am I." He agrees, pausing afterward, giving a brief kiss on the cheek.

The redhead hummed happily at the sign of affection, "Did Hannah ask if there were any more passengers coming on board?"

"Yes, she said everyone had arrived."

"Then the boat can go ahead and start." The flamboyant man said with a sudden anxiety in his tone, "Go and arrange with the captain that we should take off as soon as possible."

The raven gave another soothing kiss on the cheek, "I hardly think that is necessary."

Madam Red was walking past during the newlyweds' exchange and stopped, hiding herself just outside the door, waiting for the most opportune moment to show herself.

Grell pouted slightly, "I just don't want _him_ to show up unannounced. He always does, you know."

"I think we'll be just fine, my sweet. Hannah says so." He stepped away from his husband, breaking the embrace, "Although, I often wish you'd get rid of that woman. She's awfully cross to you at times."

The other man goes to the mirror, checking his appearance, "She probably downright despises me. I wouldn't put it past the vixen. I don't see why she would, though. I give her heaps of things. But I couldn't stand firing her. She's just so marvelous with hair and nails and all that."

It was at that point that Madam Red decided to make her entrance. She walked in casually and then feigned her best look of surprise, "Well who is this I see?"

"Aunt Angelina!" Grell exclaimed happily as they went up and exchanged kisses.

"Grell! My lovely nephew! What an unusual surprise!"

Sebastian stood there, watching with interest at the two family members.

"I wrote a letter to you. Have you gotten it yet?" The young aristocrat inquired.

Madam Red pondered for a moment, deciding whether she should lie or tell the truth, "I don't believe I have!"

"Then you don't know that I am married?"

"Married?" She put on another false look of shock.

"I am married to Sebastian Michaelis." Grell motioned to the man mentioned, "Sebas-chan, love, this is my aunt. She and I have been close since I was very young!"

Sebastian took his gloved hand in hers and kissed it gently, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, my lady."

The scarlet-dressed woman smiled and nodded at the gentleman, "So this marriage, it must have been very sudden, was it not? I had only just seen you a few months ago it seems…"

Grell just kind of shrugged at the question, "Well, we didn't want to waste any time. I hope that you aren't upset you weren't invited to the ceremony. But I see the day is growing short. I think I ought to get some fresh air. I'll let the two of you get to know each other better while I take a little walk." He reached down and pecked Sebastian on the lips, "See you later, dear."

Smiling amiably, the man in black waved off his spouse and then switched his attention to the mistress, "I hope you don't mind my marrying your nephew, madam. What I mean by that is that I hope you think I'm good enough for her."

"May I ask you a question?" She spoke, cutting him off slightly.

"But of course."

"Just how loyal are you to my nephew? How much do you love him?"

Sebastian was taken aback a bit at the questions but answered anyway, "He is a most amazing creature, I think. I would never deceive him."

The woman sat down, a knowing smile spread across her face, "That's interesting. I was talking to one of my most loyal servants, William. He never lies when it comes to business such as guarding Grell, and thinking in his best interests. But what he told me just a little while ago is rather puzzling I think. He told me that he had seen you before, and I mean before you became close with Grell." She took a brief pause, "He saw you, in a small restaurant, no more than 3 or 4 months ago, with different man, looking about 20 years old. You were sitting just a few tables away and he couldn't help but overhear a conversation." A stern look came into her eyes, "A rather ecstatic conversation about a wedding and plans for a happy future between the two of you. But you also spoke of dark matters like a shortage of money."

The suave man kept his cool composure, taking a small sigh, "And I suppose you would like an explanation. I can tell you think I married Grell for nothing more than his fortune. I am happy to inform you that you are not correct in the slightest. I would have married him even if he was a beggar on the streets. Actually, I'm glad you were told of such a situation. I've been wanting to tell this to someone for a long time—it might as well be you that gets to hear it."

"Yes?"

"The younger man your servant saw me with was Ciel Phantomhive, a long-time friend of Grell's. We were engaged at the time." He saw a suspicious glint in Madam Red's eye, "I hadn't met Grell at the time though, but Ciel never seemed to stop talking about him. But frankly, we were both poorer than church mice, myself being out of a job at the time. Then Ciel came up with the idea that perhaps Grell could provide me with a well-paying job, and when he approached your nephew, he agreed to give me a job. So, like any common gentleman, I took it."

Madam Red let out a puff of smoke from her cigarette, looking displeased, "That still doesn't answer my questions."

Sebastian chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid that's what is so difficult in understanding, my lady. The moment I saw Grell… it was all over. Ciel just didn't exist in my mind anymore. I suppose you think of me like every other London man—but I can explain it in no other way. I loved Ciel so strongly but when Grell came along… it was like the moon when the sun comes out—you just don't see the moon anymore. And when I found that he felt the same way…"

"And Ciel Phantomhive?"

The raven shut his eyes in annoyance, as if reliving a bad memory, "Ciel took it very hard. I know just how badly I must have treated him. But Grell and I came to a unanimous decision that the sooner we got married, the easier it would be on Ciel. He could get over it quicker and move on. But that was hardly what happened. He started sending harsh threats, spewing nonsense that he would shoot the both of us in our sleep. Never in my life would I have wanted it to end up like this between he and I. He's just become very childish in the matter."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Childish? In what way?"

"Well when we started off on our honeymoon, we traveled to Venice. The first thing we saw when we got to a restaurant that night was Ciel sitting there at the table nearby, his eyes never leaving us. For a moment I suspected he would be trouble, but when he finally spoke to us, he was surprisingly polite. All he did was express his surprise in seeing us, calling it a strange coincidence. Grell thought of it as a bit of bad luck. So the next morning, we left earlier than planned to go to our next destination. Without fail, Ciel was there, almost as if he was expecting us. Ciel brushed off that possibility saying he would only be staying for a short while visiting family. I know damn well that I was the closest thing to family that he had. We tried every trick in the book it seemed but no matter what we did or where we went, we were always a step behind. It's rather frustrating, you must understand."

"Very unusual, I must say."

"The next time we ran into each other, I practically saw red. I accused him of following us. He remained calm and said it was odd that we kept going the same places. But I told him it had to stop. Obviously he didn't listen to me. I just wish he would realize what a damned fool he's being!"

Madam Red pondered before asking her next question, "Do you still love him?"

Sebastian looked up into ruby red eyes and hesitated, "No, at least, not as much as I used to."

* * *

><p><em>OHHHH MY GOOOOOD THIS FIC WILL BE THE DEATH OF MEEEEE. This is like 3,000 words because I wanted to get that last conversation with Madam Red and Sebastian in the chapter so badly, but I had to introduce like 12 characters before I could do that. Apologies all around if it seems rushed.<em>

_Ciel will more than likely make his appearance in the next chapter. When the next chapter will come out, I am not really sure. _

_Bye for now! I love you guys!_


End file.
